The Cat Cafe
by umbreonblue
Summary: Tengenji and Tsukigami go on a date to the cat cafe. Hoshitani and Otori follow them. *Am doing this on request.*


During practice, Tengenji and Tsukigami were bickering like usual. "You two get along well," Hoshitani smiles. " **We do not**!"

When practice was over, Nayuki and Kuga left, then, Hoshitani and Otori. When finally left alone, those two stopped arguing.

"They gone yet?" Tsukigami asks. Tengenji nods, "I think so. You up for dinner?" Tsukigami smiles, "Sure." They both leave, smiling.

Unbeknownst to them, Otori and Hoshitani overheard them… OK, they ease dropped on them. They both noticed how Tengenji looks at Tsukigami sometimes. Those longing looks gave it away. Otori and Hoshitani both looked at each other, then smile, thinking the same thing. They followed them on their 'date.'

* * *

At the cat café, Tsukigami and Tengenji were sitting together in a booth, ordering some strawberry milk and tea. In the booth right next to them, Otori and Hoshitani were sitting together, ordering tea and orange juice.

"Tengenji, are you enjoying the cats?" Tsukigami asks as he sees the red head cooing at some cats.

"Huh? … Ah. Yeah. It's not bad, you boor," Tengenji responds, blushing slightly. "Heh~ Then, you can go pet them if you want. I'll order some cake," Tsukigami smirks. Tengenji smiles, then goes right to the angels.

* * *

In the other booth, Otori and Hoshitani were smiling, glad that those two are a couple. However… "Why did it have to be a cat café?" Hoshitani sighs.

Otori asks, "What's wrong with a cat café?" Hoshitani shakes his head, "Nothing. Just… I don't do well with cats." Otori is slightly speechless, but doesn't push the subject.

"What do you want to order? I'll pay." Hoshitani shakes his head, "No. I'll pay. I decided to follow them." Otori argues, "We both decided that. Plus, I'm the Senpai here. Let me pay for you, my Kohai." Hoshitani then argues back, "At least let me pay for half then." Otori sighs and nods, giving up. They decide to order some cake and hamburger curry.

* * *

When their orders came, Tsukigami was eating strawberry cake, Hoshitani eating his hamburger curry happily. They both hummed in delight.

Once Tengenji was back, having petted and played with all the cats, he was satisfied. Then, he started digging into his own slice of cake. "Don't overeat. You'll end up like Hoshitani, and I'll have to train you," Tsukigami says, smiling as he takes another bite of his cake. Tengenji pales and nods, swallowing his cake, "I know." 'You Spartan…'

Otori raises an eyebrow at Hoshitani, who just gulps as he swallows his last bite of curry. "Don't ask," Hoshitani quietly says. 'That Spartan…' Otori just gives him a look, then lets it go. 'I'll ask later then.'

"How's Tavian doing?" Tsukgami asks, leaving a big strawberry for last. "She's fine. An angel, really," Tengenji replies happily. Tsukgami nods, then eats the last strawberry. Tengenji, using a fork, picks up his large strawberry, and silently gives it to Tsukigami. Tsukigami smiles, and eats it out of the fork, blushing slightly. Otori and Hoshitani blush too.

Then, they pay the bill and leave together, but not before saying, "Hoshitani, you better not tell anyone, or you'll be taking care of Tavian for a week," Tengenji smiles. "And, training with **me** for a week," says Tsukigami smiles. Hoshitani just gulps and nods furiously, scared for his life. Tsukigami and Tengenji both laugh as they leave.

* * *

After they leave, Hoshitani sighs while Otori takes a bite of the cake. "Delicious. Here, try some," Otori says as he holds out a fork full of cake. Hoshitani immediately eats it out of Otori's fork. "Mm!" Hoshitani hums happily. Otori smiles at him, then takes a bite for himself, then feeds Hoshitani again. This goes on until the cake's all gone.

They pay, half-and-half, but as they leave a cat comes up to them and meows. Hoshitani immediately runs behind Otori, Otori petting the cat before leaving, Hoshitani walking behind him.

Once outside, "What was that about?" Hoshitani sighs, "I told you, I don't do well with cats." Otori shakes his head, "I meant Tsukigami's training, but that too." Hoshitani silently curses, "Tsukigami… called me fat, then enlisted me in his Spartan training…" Otori blinks, "Well, you are getting a little chubby-" " **I'm not fat, Senpai**!" Hoshitani pouts. Otori smiles, "Of course not. Now, about the cats…" Hoshitani sighs, "I… have zoophobia, but the worst is cats." Otori nods, "It's OK. Everyone has something that they're scared of. You don't need to worry." Hoshitani tilts his head, "Really?" Otori smiles, "Really."

As they're walking home, a cat meows at them suddenly. Hoshitani panics and jumps into Otori's arms, clinging to him, head in his chest. Otori holds his kohai, feeling him tremble in his arms. Said kohai looks up at his Senpai, teary eyed and slightly flushed. Otori blushes slightly, 'That look… is unfair!' The cat meows again, startling Hoshitani, causing him to cling to Otori harder. Looking up at him with puppy-eyes that silently say, 'Please help?' Otori couldn't resist any longer, so dragged his kohai into an alley.

Once the coast was clear, Otori grabs his kohai by the collar, and kisses him quickly on the lips. Hoshitani was dumbfounded, then blushing as he asks, "W-What was that for?" Otori replies, "That look back there was so unfair. You looked so cute." Hoshitani kisses his Senpai back on the cheek. Otori's turn to blush. "Well, thanks, Otori-senpai," Hoshitani smiles as he turns away. Otori smiles back, "You're welcome." They both go home together as they talk about some things. Like how it's going to be now that they're a couple too.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tsukigami and Tengenji were laughing. "You think those two got together too?" Tengenji asks. Tsukigami nods, "Probably. They deserve each other." Tengenji nods in agreement. Then, he kisses Tsukigami. "To us, Kaito-chan?" Tsukigami nods, blushing, "To us, Kakeru." They kiss again, then go back to the dorms.

* * *

Omake:

When Haruto found out, he threatened Tengenji that if he hurts his brother, he'll castrate him. That is all. What a brother.

When Hiragi found out about Otori and Hoshitani being together, he simply said that if he breaks his brother's heart, there'll be hell to pay. Luckily, that'll never happen... Hopefully.


End file.
